I am The Real Fullmetal Alchemist
by The Mage of the Star
Summary: Ed runs away from home to free from having to hide his secret of who he really is or who she really is. Meanwhile in Ishval, Scar has made a philosopher's stone and plans to take down the State Alchemist with the power of Truth behind him, in order to set Truth free and destroy the world in the prosses. Now that Ed and Al are on opposite side will they be able to stop Truth?
1. Fullmetal Mind

Chapter one: Fullmetal Mind

Ed looked around watching for anyone that would come by. Pulling up his hood he walked out into the rain. In his head he kept he reasons for leaving Al with Winry spinning around, he needed to do this alone. I was hard to explain and he wasn't sure if Al would understand and even he did Al would try and justify his reason for coming along. Ed didn't want to hear it not this time he didn't want to break down when Al begged him. The train station spread out before him and the rain was getting heavier. Hiding behind the ticket counter waiting for the next train to come and when he ran and jumped on to the last cart. Seeing that it was the baggage room he opened the door and took of his hood. Sitting down on the ground he sighed a brushed his hair out of his face.

" I'm sorry Al, but I can't pretend any more" he whispered as he pulled his legs in and wrapped his arm around them.

Ed had decided to leave everything he knew behind, he was still going to try and find the philosopher's stone and try to bring Al's body back. He wasn't going to leave Al completely behind that was the reason that he left him at Winry's because he knew that he would be safe. I would just be by himself this time no Al, Winry or Military. Putting his head down on his arms he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Deciding to sleep while he waited for the train to get to its destination. Ed would never admit this but he thought that Al was the lucky one. A tear rolled down he check, he felt like shit. But he new that he had to do this on his own, he had to find himself . Not even Al could help him with this one not even if he wanted to. He was lost and had been long before this craziness had even begun. He just wished he knew how to put the pieces back together. Although he wasn't sure he was even whole to start with, his Mother helped a little to put the pieces together. But she was gone now and because of that he was spiraling out of control.

Soon sleep took him and he entered a dream less sleep. But sleep did not last long, voices were coming from the cart in front of him. Snapping from sleep Ed knew that he had to act quickly. He ran to the door of the baggage cart he saw the world moving fast in front of him, then without a second thought he jumped. Crashing on the ground then rolling down the hill and continued until he stopped on the side of a tree.

" Shit" Ed said forcing himself up ignoring the pain in the processes. "Now I feel like crap both inside and out".

Leaning on the tree he sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly a strange felling came over him. He felt sad and hopeless but he also felt free. Getting up he ( She ) smiled happily and then laughed.

" Finally I can be myself".

Undoing her braid and taking out her hairband letting her hair down. Then started running to the road and followed it to were ever it would take them. Grabbing some clothes of a random clothes line and dashed into a public restroom to change. As she came out she wore a black tank top and with her usual belt and black jacket , but with a black skirt. People almost wouldn't be able to recognize that this was the Full metal Alchemist but the signature red over jacket with that symbol. Smirking at her outfit she set off again.

" Slow down young Lady" said an old woman that Ed passed.

Ignoring her they laughed " _Finally someone calls me she_ " she thought.

" _Now I need to figure out were I am, so I can figure out were to find the philosopher's stone_ " she thought.

Coming up on a small diner she stopped and as she did they realized that they were hungry.

" _Well this will work_ " she thought and walked in.

Siting down at the bar she picked up a menu and started to look at it

" So what will it be Kido" said the waiter

" I'll have a burger and fries please" she said.

" Ok " said the waiter.

As she ate they heard people chatting amongst themselves about the missing Fullmetal alchemist.

She laughed again " If only they knew that I was right here eating with them right know" said Ed.

" What's so funny" said a voice.

Ed turned and say Mustang in front of her.

" _Fuck_ " she thought.

" That's for me to know and for you to find out" said Ed.

" Is that so, someone might know if you have done something to Fullmetal if you go around talking like that; and just out of curiosity why are you wearing his jacket" said Mustang.

" _Fuck_ " she thought again.

" What the hell are you talking about, this is my jacket and always will be. Your little Fullmetal must have stolen it from me" said Ed.

" Really if you're not Edward Elric then who are you" said Mustang.

" _That's a good question Mustang_ " she thought.

" If you must know my name is Echo Everett" she huffed out.

'' Hmm" was all Mustang said

" What you got a problem, with my name" Echo yelled

" No problem, it's just sounds made up like some one made up of the top of their head" said Mustang with hint of a laugh in his voice.

" What the hell did you just say" yelled Echo and then clapped their hands together and lightening went everywhere.

Then she ran out of the diner as fast as they could to get a way from Mustang and his men.


	2. The Lady and The Knight

Chapter Two: The Lady and the Knight

Echo ran thru the town trying to get away form Mustang and his men. Cursing at herself for giving into her anger at Mustang, by now he would know that it was Ed since he saw her use her alchemy. What Mustang didn't understand was why though, but Echo was going to let him figure it out not without a fight. Putting up her hood she disappeared into the crowd; She knew that Mustang wouldn't fight her when incident people were around. What happened however next she did not expect.

"Edward Elric if you can hear me; I would advise you to stop your brother wishes to speak to you." Said Mustang over a loud speaker.

Echo stopped in shock "What _the hell is Al doing here. He's supposed to be at Winery's_ " she thought. "What's _your game Mustang_ ".

"Bother, if you can hear me. Please come back we need to talk about this. You can't keep going on this masquerade of yours or else Mustang is going to throw you and me into something worse them prison" said Al over the loud speaker.

"So, _this is your game Mustang, do you honestly think that I would give up just because my brother is worried about me"_ Echo thought.

She counited the thru the crowd not listening to her brother's words. As she walked she heard Winery come over the loud speaker to. Rolling her eyes at this "don't _you idiots realize that you talking to someone that doesn't even exist_ ".

Walking for what seemed like hours she was finally far enough away from the voices. Siting down on the grass she sighed.

"Just once would you talk to me Al the real me" said Echo.

"So those dogs are talking to you" said a voice.

Echo jumped up and turned to face the voice.

A man stood before her, he wore old tatter robes with armor underneath and his dark hair was unbrushed and messy. He had a sword that was stuck on his waist by a giant belt.

"Who are you" asked Echo.

"My name is not important but you may call me Knight. Little princesses" said Knight.

"Knight, ha what kind of name is that and don't you ever call me little princesses again. I'm not afraid to kill you" said Echo.

Knight just laughed at this "fine, fine, but are you telling me that you are not a girl in a boy's body".

Echo blinked in shock "How the hell…"

"I just know, let's just say that I have a special power" said Knight.

"Ok fine, what do you want with me" asked Echo.

"I'm looking for something called the philosopher's stone and I want your help" said Knight.

Echo laughed "Lately it seems that everyone is after that stone".

"Yes, it appears that way." Said Knight.

"Right and just why should I trust you, and not someone else?" asked Echo.

"Because I am a friend of your Father's. I believe his name is Van Hohenheim." Said Knight.

"Of course, you are, I should have known that my Father was involved in this somehow. So, what a friend of my Father wants to do with a Philosopher's stone? "said Echo.

"I want it in order to stop Truth form rising from whatever hell he comes from". Said Knight.

"Wait what, I thought that Truth couldn't be raised from hell" asked Echo.

"It appears that he can and he's going to use Scar to do it" Said Knight.

"Shit and he's going to go after the state Alchemists, in order to bring Truth into our world." said Echo.

"Yes" said Knight.  
"So where to" said Echo.

"To Ishavl, I heard that Scar has managed to get a stone" said Knight.

"Well why the hell are we still standing here; we've got to stop him." Said Echo as she went to go find Scar.

But Knight grabbed her arm and pulled her back "And just how do you plan on stopping him" he asked.

"How else with alchemy" said Echo.

"Yes, but you are not the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore" said Knight.

Echo growled "I don't care about that right now. Scar is more important when who I am at the moment."

Knight smiled "Then lead the way my lady"

The two went back out into the square. Echo pulled up her hood and watched the people still gathered around the dogs and Mustang trying to get their Fullmetal Alchemist back. Walking past them she looked up at Al and Wriny and smiled.

" _The power of Truth at its finest_ " she thought.

 _On the train to Ishavl_

"So, you're going to just leave them there without saying a word." said Knight.

"Leave who there; those two are Edward Elric's family not …" said Echo stopping mid-sentence.

"I understand that my lady, but I think you should talk with them after you defeat Scar and apologize to them" said Knight.

Echo turned her head and looked out the window not answering him. They rode in silence after that not saying a word to each other.

Until Echo could not take it anymore "Are you just going to sit there staring at me or are you going to say something?" said Echo.

Knight just laughed "Sorry my lady, I didn't mean to stare. I was looking at your jacket and the symbol that was on it. What is it exactly, I don't believe I've seen it before."

"It's the symbol of my teacher." Said Echo "Or Ed's teacher" she added quietly.

"I see that jacket must be pretty important to you. The symbol of my master is important to me too" said Knight then he pulled out a symbol of a sword in a ring of fire.

"Know that I think about it I don't really know that much about you. Other then the fact that you're a friend of my father's." said Echo.

"So, you want to here my Story, my Lady." Said Knight.

"Yes, I think you at lest know me that much." Said Echo.

"Fine just me careful what you wish for" said Knight.


End file.
